Fang & Claw Academy-FCA: 20 years after
by quinngirl117
Summary: 20 years after the wonderful years with Jay, Hannah, August, and the rest of them. The school reopened with a new headmaster and a new way of life. Second book to Fang and Claw Academy, this wonderful sequel takes on a new life. Now this school invites all kinds of supernatural beings. Vampires, werewolves, and even nymphs. A whole new cast with special appearances of the old cast.
1. Ch 1:Welcome here anytime

I walked up the stairs nervous. This was the first time coming here. Headmaster Blake seems nice. He was laid back, kind, considerate. At least from what i heard. My name is Cedric Losson. I have a drug addicted sister, an alcoholic father, and an abusive mother. Ever since the age of 2 I got beat and raped by my mother. Then when I was 10 my father was driving me home drunk and got in an accident. He was okay, but I was unconscious in the back of the car. He left me there. I was in there for half an hour before someone stopped. As the man pulled me out, the car blew up. He saved my life and became my step father. He was more of a father than my real my mom was put in jail when i was 15 and my step father found out about what she did. By then I was already fucked up. My sister started drugs and soon she hated me because even though I became a cruel and protected guy I was still better off than her. She started to do anything that would piss me off then I got the letter. I was invited to Fang and Claw Academy-FCA. First year they invited nymphs to the school . I took it as a sigh from above. I could finally be rid of my sister... but then she called to ask to come and then she got a letter. Now walking up the steps with her I felt mad. This was truly hell.

(Kole's pov)

I have a sister tat's 2 and I live with my dad in Brazil helping with sick people. My dad is a doctor. When I got the letter I head out and came strait here. I was and am a water nymph. I control water. I climbed the stairs playing with the water on my finger tips and fell. I splashed the guy in front of me. My eyes grew wide. "I'm so sorry." He turned around pissed.

"Did you fucken splash me!" I looked up shocked.

"Sorry." He grabbed me by my shirt and punched me with fire. Crap I splashed a fire Nymph. I fell coughing blood.

"Sorry doesn't cut it water nymph." He yelled punching me over and over again. I could do nothing. I would have died if that girl didn't pull him off me.

"That's enough Cedric" I started to bleed.

"He started it Amy!" She glared at him helping me up.

"Do I look I care!" She turned to me. "Are you okay?" I nodded and she smiled. "I'm sorry about my brother he's a hot head" She smiled and kissed me. My eyes grew huge and I found myself kissing her back.

"What the fuck! Don't touch my sister!" She pulled back smiling.

"Cedric leave my new boyfriend alone!" My eyes grew wide and she walked away.

"I was trying to help you! You are in for a world of pain dating my sister!" He stomped off behind her.

(Delia's pov)

I'm a witch. I'm Delia Fury. I have been a witch since the day I was born. My grams said that i was the best. Then on my tenth birthday I got shadow poised. Now if I don't take pills I die. I have black veins and they tend to mess my life up a lot. I no longer can do magic like before. In fact I can't at all. I say a spell hoping for it to work. I looked around nothing and then fire. My eyes grew huge. "Crap!" I flipped through my book reading a spell to put fire out. It made it grow huger. I started to cry. "I don't know how to control it! Help! Somebody!" I started to panic. I just wanted to get a spell right for once. I heard someone behind me and soon the fire was out. I looked up and all the fire went inside a kid with red hair and red eyes. "Who... Who are you?!" He looked over at me and smiled.

"The names Cedric. I'm a fire Nympth." He smiled. He was super hot. He had such nice skin and hair. I just wanted to run my hands up his chest and threw his hair. I looked away shy. Why the hell am I thinking this.

"My name is Delia." I looked up and said it right as he burned away. I frown and sighed and picked up my stuff. I headed for my room. I would get 3 roommates this year. I just hope that they are cool.

(Scarlett's pov)

I'm Scarlett. I have 4 sisters and live in a mansion outside of town. I live a nice life. I'm rich, I have amazing clothes, amazing cars, but I'm nerdy. I have glasses and yucky strait red hair. I was hideous, therefore my parents shipped me off to boarding school. I hated it here, but I hated them more. I sighed and unpacked my stuff in the new room. I was not going to have fun this year.

(Violet's POV)

The names Violet Neon. I am an affen. I live on the streets painting garfitte. I am what you call a trouble kid. I have violet purple hair and big violet eyes. Hens the name Violet. I'm a girl physic nymph which is called a siva. Siva's are physic nymph. Most haven't heard of them because it was so rare to find one and here I am walking up a fancy boarding school. I was so not going to fit in with these prep kids. I walked into my dorm and unpacked my stuff in one of the bedrooms. "Hi I'm Scarlett you must be my new roommate." I turned around smiling and screamed. The girl wasn't ugly, but with that face mask on she look like the girl from the grudge. I sighed.

"Don't do that and ya." I go in my room and lock the door just encase.

(Ryner's pov)

My name is Ryner Hale. (Cheers) I'm the son of Jason and Hannah Hale. (Screams). The grandson of the old headmaster Thomas. (Screams and cheers my lungs out) So ya I'm popular. I'm a popular kid. I have my black pants on with a black leather jacket on with a gray long sleeved shirt and my high tops on. I have my black shades on. I walk up the steps cool and silent. I have curly blonde hair like my mom and crystal blue eyes like my dad. I was different I can say that much. I smiled and walked into my dorm.

"Hey." I look up pulling my shades off.

"I have roommates!" This just dropped my cool status.

"Ya you didn't know that?" Standing in front of me unpacking was a guy with curly black hair and big green eyes. I sighed.

"Hey Reese." Reese was my dad's brother's best friend's son, Derek and Lilly's son. (Cheering only slightly) He was the bad boy. He had black jeans and boots with a black long sleeved shirt.

"What no hug." I growl and pushed him down on his bed.

"Go fuck yourself." We hated each other soooo much. I walked into my door and slammed the door. I hate this damn school! All you need now is for Ryan to come, Eben and April's son, my annoyingly quiet cousin. (Ebil, Eben and April, lives on!)

* * *

So as you can see some of the older cast still lives on. Of course my favorite couple Ebil (Eben & April), Janah (Jay & Hannah), and of course who can forget Whisgust( Whisper &August). Those are my favorite couples of the last cast, but sorry Whisgust isn't in this or their kids, but still a lot of them lives on! *Cheers happily* So reply and the sooner you reply the sooner I post the next ch. I love you all

-Quinn out


	2. Ch 2:Terrible fears and wonderful dreams

(Delia's pov)

I wake up on a mission. I go find Cedric and walked up to him. "Hey." he looked up and smiled.

"Hey fire chick." I blushed and looked down.

"Well I just wanted to thank you for helping me." He smiled and nodded.

"No prob Fire-

"It's Delia." He nods and smiled softly.

"Okay Delia." He smiled and kissed my hand like in older times. I blushed. "So what are you?"

"Witch..." He looked at me confused and I sigh. "I was trying to do a spell and it went wrong." He laughed shaking his head.

"A witch who can't do spells." I frown and looked down upset. He sighed and held my hand. "Look I know what's it like not being able to control your gift. I couldn't for a long time." I smile.

"That maybe the nicest thing anyone ever said to me." He let go of my hand as if I just insulted him and I frown.

"Ya like I care. Go off and burn something else will you." I look at him upset and walk away with tears in my eyes. Why was all the cute ones jerk. I heard him sigh and grab my hand. I looked up and he wiped my tears away. "I'm sorry okay." he sighed and looked away. "i'm not used to people liking me." I blushed a deep shade of red.

"What do you mean I don't-

"Ya you do I can see it." HE smiles at me and kissed me softly. My eyes widen and I fall into his arms. He smiles and wraps his arms around me kissing me more.

(Amy's pov)

I see that slut kissing my brother and I glare at them. I walked up to them. "Hey Del are we going to do our project together at the library or not?!" She blushed pulling away from Cedric.

"What's your deal Amz she'll do it when she wants." I glared at Cedric.

"Ced she's my best friend and I think it would be best if you leave her alone." I took her hand and lead her away from the mad Cedric. She looked at me confused.

"What did you mean?"

"He's a druggie. He will use you and abuse you in order to get what he wants."

"And what's that exactly?"

"Your money and virginity." I kept walking, but I knew what her face read even with my back to her. Hurt, confusion, and stupidity.

"Thanks for being a good friend and telling me."

"No prob. Your my bestie. He's a user come on." I smile taking her hand leading her to the library. This shall be fun...

(Delia's pov)

I was working in the library late that night. Amy went to bed three hours ago so it was just me and a few kids in the library. I heard someone behind me. He whispered in my ear. "Hey Delia. What you up to?" I look up to see Cedric and almost jump.

"Nothing." I say annoyed and went back to work. He sighed and pulled a chair up next to me.

"What did she say?" I looked at him confused. "My sister. What did she say to make you mad at me?" He looked upset, mad, and sad. I felt sorta bad, but I tried to not think about it and went back to work. He pulled my chair around so I was facing him. "Delia what ever she said isn't true." I tried to turn away but he held my hips in place. "I'm not a bad guy."

"Let go of me Cedric."

"Delia please believe me. I would never hurt you." I tried to move again with no luck.

"Cedric just leave me alone." I tried to push him away, but he stayed in place.

"Delia I-

"No Cedric now leave me alone. Now." I saw him frown and look down upset. He stood up.

"Fine, but just remember I never wanted to hurt you." He walked off and I turned back to my computer folding my arms on the table and bury my head in my arms crying.

(Cedic's POV)

I walked off and went to the training room. I started to punch the punching bags angrily. "Aww baby brother is upset." I growled hearing Amy's voice.

"What the hell did you tell her!" I turned around pissed, but she wasn't in sight.

"Did mommy hurt you again." I frown covering my ears.

"Leave me alone Amy!" She just laughed.

"Look at you crying. Did daddy try to kill you tonight and no he's gone."

"Shut up!" I growled, but I still heard her. She was every where. Every where I turned she wouldn't be there, but her voice would be.

"Did mommy hurt you and daddy kill you. The man who saved you is the only one who cares about you."

"Leave him out of this!" I growled.

"What did you not like what i said. Oh don't cry. It's only the truth."

"Stop it!" I heard footsteps and turned around.

"Easy bro. What is wrong. You really should stop yelling at yourself." I looked up to see Reese. I sigh annoyed.

"Just leave me alone." i walked out and went to my room. I sat down on my bed and pulled out my pills. I got these after my mom went to jail. I took two of them doctors orders. I sighed and laid down on my bed and fell into a medical induced sleep.

(Reese's pov)

I frown watching Cedric leave. It was sad. He seemed to be going through a lot. I just wished he didn't go through it alone. I sighed and started to do some weights not caring about the whole have someone keep watch thing. I was strong for a kid who lives in Alaska. I used to lift waits back home. I moved to Alaska with my dad after my mom died. It was hard on my dad. They were high school sweethearts. Jay told me that when he went to school with them that those two were inseparable. I smiled. I pulled out the picture of my mom and dad lifting me up in the air on my 5th birthday. It was the last one with my mother. That was the last year with my mother, before she got cancer.

_I got up and went to the punching bags. I punched my anger and sadness out and when I was done I was tired and breathing heavily. I jumped seeing a girl in the corner. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." She had long strait red hair and beautiful green eyes. I look at her bewitched in her beauty._

_"uh... it's fine... I... Uh..." I said flustered. She blushed._

_"Why are you so flustered?" I look at her confused._

_"Because your beautiful and you make me flustered." She looked at me like I had two heads._

_"I'm not beautiful." She walked towards me and she was even more beautiful._

_"Ya you are."_

_"No I'm not. I have stupid glasses, I have needle point strait hair, and..." She looked down at her boobs and I blushed. "I'm small..." I blushed more._

_"i think all that is what makes you beautiful." I walk towards her. "Your hair has such a beautiful color." I smile feeling her hair. "Your glasses show your beautiful green eyes." I smile and my eyes look down. "And I don't like too big of things." She blushed and looked down embarrassed. I smile and leaned down and kissed her._

I wake up breathing heavily. I looked around and found I fell asleep on the weights bench. I shook my head. "I need to go to bed. God my imagination is dreaming up random girls that I don't even know." I stand up and go off to bed shaking my head.

* * *

**So another good chapter. So if it wasn't clear... Cedric is going nuts and has pills to keep him calm. Then poor Reese is having dreams about Scarlett falling in love while Scarlett is depressed about her image. What will become of Scarlett and Reese. Will Cedric ever get Delia to trust him again. Now I hate Amy so far. She's pulling Kole around just to make Cedric mad. So review and tell me if you like Amy or not and tell me who your fav character is so far.**

**-Quinn out :p**


	3. Ch 3:Thieves and Almost Deaths and Heros

I woke up to Amy staring at me. I jumped up. "What the hell Amy!" She laughed climbing onto my lap.

"Hey pumpkin." I sat up uncomfortable. "What's wrong not comfy?" I sit up more blushing.

"Well this is after all awkward."

"Aww." She started to cry and I sat there horror stricken. "You don't like me anymore." I look around begging for help.

"No no I like you I do." I look around panicky. If she didn't stop making me panic I would not be able to breath. I look up and Cedric walked in mad grabbing her by the arm.

"How about you go sober up then talk to him." She stomped out mad.

"Sober up?" He turned around and sighed.

"Druggie." I looked at him shocked. "Ya I know."

"Word around says your the druggie." He turned around shocked.

"What!"

"Ya the rumors are that you are a druggie and are only using Delia for money and sex." I didn't even finish my sentence before he ran out. "Sorry if I hurt your feelings." I sighed and laid back down wanting more sleep. I felt someone hit me with a pillow.

"Dude where the hell are my shades!" i growled.

"What can I do to get sleep around here."

"Give a guy his shades back and they'll leave you alone. So give me my shades."

"I don't have them go ask Reese." He stomped off and I fell back to sleep. Then only an hour later I got hit again.

"One I don't have his shades and two where the hell is my lucky chain!" i sat up and opened my draw.

"Where's my necklace?"

"You have a necklace?" He started to laugh and I sighed.

"No it's medallion that my grandfather gave me because I'm the youngest boy in the family. I can't let that out of my sight."

"Someones stealing our stuff! Man that sucks!" Ryner walked in adding that. I sighed frustrated. Damn thieves.

(Delia's pov)

I woke up and grabbed for my medicine to find it gone. I jumped out of bed and searched my room. "There's a thief so you got stold too." I nodded and Violet walked back out. "My necklace got taken by the way."

"My glasses are gone." I sigh panicked and ran out heading to the nurse. My vain turned black again. I need the meds before I have a seger or worst past out and die. I ran out and fell landing right into Cedric's arms.

"Hey why are you running down the hall? Is something wrong?"

"No I have to go to the nurse now!" I tried to get out of his arms, but he held me tight.

"Why what's wrong Delia?" I knew he was worried, but I needed to get there. I started to cry.

"I need to get to the nurse!" He frown looking at me crying trying to get out of his arms.

"Okay I'll take you come one." He finally let go of me and helped me to the nurse when I got there I was breathing heavily. The nurses already knew why I was here they got my pills and I took them and went and laid down. i laid down and Cedric sat next to me. "What happened."

"I have..." I look away. "Shadow poisoning. I need to take pills every morning and night. If I don't I can die." He held my hand.

"Why didn't you have your pills?" i sighed.

"Someone stole them." By the way he acted today I knew he didn't steal them so he wasn't what Amy said. Why did she lie to me? And who stole my pills? He looked at me mad.

"Someone is stealing stuff?" i nodded and he stood up. "I know whose doing this?" I looked at me shocked.

"Who?" he grabbed my hand I sat up and stood up now better.

"My sister." Sure enough when we reached her room everyone on the first floor's stuff was there. I found my pills, Ryner found his shades, Scarlett found her glasses, Violet found her freaky spider necklace, Reese found his chain, and Kole found his medallion. With all that Amy was put in expension and the Amy and Kole coupling came to an end and so did Cedric and Kole's rivalry. I sighed and laid down back in my bed for the night tired and mad and happy all in one moment. I got Cedric back... but as a friend... for now maybe. It was a terrible day, but in the end I found someone to count on.

* * *

**Ya Amy's gone... for now. And Kole's free. And Cedric was brought to hero status. It has been a good day for them and a bad day, but in the end this was a good ch. I hoped you enjoyed it goodbye. I love you all fans. Tell me how you liked it and what you think of Cedric helpful and heroic duties to Delia. yaya for Cedric and Delia's new friendship.**

**-Quinn out until next time bye :)**


	4. Ch 4:Truths come out and so does terrors

I started having the attacks again. They always come when I'm mad or totally in a perfect time in my life. The attacks as I call it are voices that only I hear. They're mostly what happened the night my dad tried to kill me. I have been having them for 7 years since that night. Then after my mom went to jail my step father put me in therapy and I started the pills right away. They go away for awhile after I take them. So as I take them I fall into a deep sleep.

(Delia's pov)

I smile at the rose on my bed. It was from Cedric he wanted to hang out with me tonight. I blush thinking what he could mean. I got up and got dressed. I wanted to look nice for him, but I didn't want to dress too much either and I wanted it to be... easy to ... um... well take off. I blush and put a pretty red tank top on with jeans and flip flops. Every one is going to the Halloween party, but Cedric hates Halloween and I didn't want to go so I'm meeting him in his dorm. I smiled and walked out heading there with butterflies in my stomach. I knocked on his door but there was no answer. I frowned and looked at the card this was his dorm so where was he. I knocked once more and sighed. Maybe he wanted me to just walk in. I walked in to find no flower pettels or candles nothing romantic. I frown upset. If he didn't want me to come here so we could be more than just friends then why did he asked me to come and where the hell is he.

I walked into his room and frown. He was sleeping. When I say sleeping I mean he was out cold. What the hell! First he asks me to come here and now when I do he's sleeping. I stood there pissed. "Cedric!" He was such an ass. I heard him groan and he rubbed his eyes and he looked so tired that now I felt kind of bad.

"What time is it?"

"9" He looked up and sat up quickly.

"Oh my god I am sooo sorry Delia. I must have fallen asleep and not realize the time." I sigh and sat down so he fell asleep at least he didn't totally forget.

"It's fine so... what did you want to talk about." I looked over at him who yawned and rubbed his head. I saw a bottle of pills on his dresser. I looked at it confused. Why would he have this. I stood up and grabbed it and looked at it. Melatonin I frown. "Why do you have sleeping pills?" He looked up shocked seeing the bottle in my hands.

"Nothing." He grabbed it and put it in his draw. I frown. "It's nothing. I just can't sleep good." He smiled and kissed last time he kissed me was before Amy pulled me away. I smile and kissed him back.

"I can help you with your sleep problem if you want." He blushed and I laugh. "No I mean I can stay here until you fall asleep. I don't mean sex." Well I did, but I don't want to make him do something he'll regret. He sighed and sat down. I looked at him confused.

"When I was 2 my mom started to beat me and my dad started drinking. When I turned 5 my mom went from beating me to raping me." I sat down next to him shocked. "Then when I was 10 my dad was bringing me home from school. He'd been drinking so we got in a crash." I felt him tense up. I rested my head on his shoulder rubbing his hand trying to calm him down.

"Then?"

"My dad got out fine, but I was still unconscious in the back. My dad left me there and then my step father came and got me out, but he wasn't my step father then just a stranger. He helped me and brought me home. My mom acted happy and then a year later they were married. When I turned 15 the beating worsen. I got hit more and more and raped more." He was breathing heavily reliving it. I felt bad, but he continued. "My father heard me and my mom went to jail. I got put in therapy, but by then I already lost it." He looked away from me. "I started hearing my family all around me talking at me yelling at me. It was voices in my head." He started to shake and all I could do at the moment was watch. "I got put on pills for my night terrors. They also help block the voices out." He finished and I wrapped him in a hug.

"I'm so sorry Cedric." He just hugged me back on the verge of tears. "I got shadow poised when I was 10 I got shadow poised."

"You don't have to tell me this."

"You told me when you didn't have to. I'm telling you." I sighed. "I was walking in the woods and some guy hit me with an hour at my wrists. The arrows had shadow poison on it. I almost died, but then my grams found me and got me healed. Of course her power wasn't strong enough to heal me so... I was only half healed. In order to be fully healed I had to take 2 pills in the morning and night to help me keep it at bay so i wouldn't die." I felt tears on my eyes. "I came close to death and that leaves a mark on someone. I got death kissed, which is a fancy term that said I almost died. So here." I showed him a black spot on my wrist that was all foggy looking. He looked at it and up at me.

"I'm so sorry." I felt the tears go down my face and I looked away. he turned my face towards me and wiped my tears away from my face. He kissed me and I felt myself melt in his arms. "My roommates won't be back tonight so how about you help me with my sleeping problem." I smile and kissed him more.

(Cedric's pov)

_I woke up with Delia's arms around me. I smiled looking at her beautiful skin. She opened her eyes and smiled. :Hey beautiful." She giggled and kissed me._

_"How did you sleep?" I smiled._

_"No voices. It was the best sleep I had in years." She smiled and cuddled into me._

_"Good. Maybe now you won't hear them anymore. Now that you talked about it with someone I mean." I smiled and kissed her forehead._

_"Maybe." i smile and laid back happy._

_"You look better." I raised my eyebrows at her and she blushed. "i mean you don't look as tired." I laughed._

_"Sure you did." She blushed more._

_"I did." I laugh and kissed her._

_"You just want to go for round 2." She blushed deep red and I laugh. She rolled over so I couldn't see her face. "Hey I'm kidding don't be like that." I turned her around and I screamed. It was my mothers face._

I woke up breathing heavily. Delia woke up and looked at me. "What's wrong." I calmed my breathing down.

"Night terror." She frowned and pulled me down next to her.

"I thought I helped you."

"You did while we were..." I blushed. "After was all fair game. The terrors came after you did..." I blushed. She blushed and hid her face in my arms. I stilled. "Delia pleased don't hide you face." She frowned and looked up at me. "I had a great dreamed that ended bad by you doing that." She laughed and laid on her back.

"Fine." I smile and rolled over and started to kiss her again.

"Go to sleep Cedric." I frown. "Try." I sigh. "I need my sleep too Ced." I sigh and nodded.

"Okay night." I laid down and fell asleep with no terrors this time.

* * *

**Poor Cedric he has some really bad night terrors and past. Delia you are so kind to try to help. So anyways. i hoped you enjoyed. I would have had it up last night with the second one, but I was kicked off the computer. But hey guess what bitches I'm home alone so I can go and write. lol. Anyways I hoped you enjoyed. Write the name of who you want Cedric's step father to be. It has to be frown the first book, but it can't be Jay, Whisper, Derek, or Eben aka wolf kk well good luck with reviewing it. Oh and now that Amy is gone for awhile tell me which character you don't like as much and want to hear more from then you hear from now. I know so far you only got to know Delia, Amy, Cedric, and a little bit of Kole and Reese. So who do you wanna hear more from?**

**-Quinn out :)**


	5. Ch 5:Family and Retirement and Kissing

I smiled while I got dressed looking at Delia. She was beautiful in every way possible. I sighed. what did I do to deserve her. Her beautiful hair was like no other I have ever seen. Her hair had some much color. It was the color of Caramel. It was so beautiful and then her eyes. Oh go her eyes. Her eyes are deep violet. They were so beautiful. Everything about her was so different and beautiful. Her skin was a soft silky tan that made me crazy looking at it. All I wanted to do is lay next to her all day running my hands through her hair up her body. I sighed and grabbed my shirt. i couldn't we have classes to get to. I put my long sleeved gray shirt on. I had jeans on and no shoes yet. I sat down on the bed and put my socks on. "Morning." i smiled.

"Morning Delia. Come on get dressed we have class." She sighed and sat up wrapping her arms around me kissing my neck. I froze as she took in my scent. I found my eyes closing relaxed. I heard her laugh as her hand went lower and lower. I found myself moaning when it reached it's destination. "Delia we have class. We don't have time for this." She smiled and rubbed in the area and I moaned.

"Why you seem to like it." I stood up trying to get my heart to stop bounding.

"Delia I would love to do this all day, but if I miss one more class I am going to be in a lot of trouble." I try to put my shoe on standing up which ended with me falling down. "Wow!" I fell down and hit my head. "Ow." I heard Delia laugh.

"Next sit down and do that i don't bite babe." I sighed and she smiled and grabbed the clothes she brought and changed into them. So far no one has found out about our bad habit of sleep overs except of course my roommates, but they are sworn to secrecy. She helped me up when she finished and I finish putting my boots on. "Now come on trouble student." i laugh shaking my head. "We have class... sadly." I laugh and wrapped my arms around her. Ever since her first night here I haven't been able to keep my arms off her. I smiled and kissed her neck. "Oh so when you do it it's all okay." I laughed and nodded.

"Ya I know when to stop for class. When you start exploring you won't stop for hours." She smiled and I pulled away taking her hand and we started for class.

"You two make me want to vomit." I rolled my eyes at Reese and he hid a laugh. Ryner has been going on all morning how Delia and I make too much noise, but we made our room sound proof so no one hears. Ya that's right I said our room.

"Ryner shut up!" I said annoyed when we finally leave the dorm room. This is how we become late. Ryner's big mouth. I lead Delia away from the group because if I didn't the headmaster would hear Ryner going on about us sleeping together. He only says things like that to annoy me and he can't do that if I'm not around. I sighed and smiled at Delia. Then Blake stopped me.

"Cedric can we talk?" I nod and let go of Delia's hand promising to meet her at homeroom. I walk into Blake's office and sit down. "So there's rumors-" I sighed cutting him off. "So there true." i sighed and nodded. He sighed. "Cedric no-

"No sharing rooms I know. Hey you did it when you were my age and at this school." He laughed and nodded.

"Ya and Thomas could careless, but I'm not Thomas." i sighed. Thomas was the first ever headmaster. He retired only 20 years ago.

"I know, look Christmas is coming up please. You know I have bad dreams. Delia helps." He sighs.

"What are you talking about Cedric those are only rumors." I smiled knowing he meant to say we will keep it a secret.

"Ya I know."

"Anyways where are you going this Christmas?"

"I was thinking about going home to Eric Fullerster, my step father." He nodded.

"Are you sure about that. I mean Ryner is technically your step cousin." I nodded.

"I miss him. He's the only family I have left that isn't messed up."

"Ya..." He trailed off as if there was something else.

"What?"

"Nothing. You can go to class now." I nod and went to home room with a past this time. I sat down tired.

"Hey Ced." I smiled at Delia who sat down next to me. This was a class where you did your late homework before class almost and advissory. I sighed.

"So where are you going for Christmas." She smiled happy.

"I'm going to Hawaii with my friends this year."

"Why aren't you staying with your grandmother isn't that who is your guardian?" She nodded and looked down. Her parents died when she was only 5 from a train and car crash. I sighed and pulled her onto my lap. "I'm sorry."

"No it's fine, it's just I don't celibrate Christmas anymore without my parents." I nod knowing exactly what she meant.

"Ya I stop celibrating five years ago, but then my step father made me and I realized it wasn't so bad when you have at least one person there who cares." She smiled and hugged me kissing me softly.

"I love you." I smiled.

"I love you too." She smiled and kissed me once more before snuggling into me on my lap.

"Miss. Fury take a seat in a chair." i rolled my eyes as she sighed and sat in a chair. Teachers. The worst one of all is old Miss. Ember. She is so old I think she beats Thomas. Thomas worked here for 500 years and is 720 years old. She is 900 she should retire. "Now can I have everyone attention. Shut up and listen!" Ya she's a real charmer. "Now I got some sad news." great let me guess there taking the vendermachins out and you are soooo upset. "I'm retiring." We all stopped shocked. Of course what happened next was so rude, but come on you would have too she's terrible. Everyone stood up cheering. Miss. Ember glared at all of us before walking out. Then out of the blue a girl with red hair ran out crying. What the hell was her deal please tell me she didn't like her.

(Reese's pov)

I saw Scarlett run out crying. I worked up my courage to tell her how I felt and now were friends ya I know friend zoned. I walked out and followed her. "Scarlett?" She turned around tears running down her face. i sighed and walked up to her pulling her into a hug. She cried in my arms.

"No one ever liked her, but she was the only teacher who liked me." I sighed and held her.

"I like you."

"Your not a teacher Reese!" I laughed nodded.

"Hell no I'm better." She looked up at me confused and sighed. "I'm the one who has the hugest crush on you remember." She blushed and looked down. I sighed and held her. "I know friend zoned and I-" She cut me off by pulling back and kissing me. I kissed her back hungrily. I wanted this for so long. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her. She kissed me back just as hungry then she pulled away blushing.

"Where in a hallway." I laughed and nod kissing her again, but this time more passionate and less hungry. I smiled. "Thanks." I frown and looked at her.

"What for the kiss? Please I should be thanking you." She blushed and shook her head.

"No for being there for me... and..." She blushed.

"And?"

"And for liking me even though I am-" I cut her off with a soft kiss.

"Your beautiful." She smiled and I wrapped my arms around her holding her happy.

* * *

**_Well Reese got his kiss. Ryner got jealousy. Cedric got his bad dream helper. And now Christmas is coming up. The next chapter will be tears in the making. August, Jay, Sammy, Hannah, Derek, Eric, April, Eben, and WHISPER WILL BE BACK! Mostly Jay, Hannah, and Eric, but Whisper &August will have a ch! Eben and April, Ebil, will have a ch! and I will let you choose what other couple will have a ch. Hope you enjoyed. I won't be able to put up the next ch until tomorow at 4 or so, but I will try to get as many chs done before 3 today. I love you all fans! You all rock!_**

**_- Quinn out :)_**


	6. Ch 6: Whistgust! and Ebil!

I smiled. My favorite nephew is coming back today for Christmas. I smiled and stood up and jumped in the shower. i was excited. I got out and dried off. I looked myself in the mirror. I sighed. My crazy white hair was as white as ever. I love my hair, but it was just crazy. I smiled seeing my big emerald eyes. This was the one thing my little girl has from me and my little boy has my hair. I smiled and got dressed in my usual Black jeans, black shirt, and of course my chain on my left side of my pants. I had piercings when i was in my teens now I don't and even to this day I feel naked. I kept the ones on my ears until Ty was born now I have none and it's feels slightly. I sighed and made my way downstairs. I smiled and kissed my beautiful wife's neck as she cook for the babies. I wrapped my arms around her smiling. "Hey baby." She laughed and relaxed in my arms. She had the craziest red hair, but it just worked so well with mine. My daughter has her curly red hair and my son has her amazing blue eyes. "Whisper can you go wake Ty up." I nodded and kissed her.

"I'll be back August."

"Stop watching star wars with my cousin it's stupid." I laugh and walked upstairs. I smiled and picked up my baby with my crazy white hair.

"Hey Ty."

"Daddy!" He screamed hugging me. He was only 3, but soooo adorable. He hasn't moved into a big boys bed yet, but he will when he's ready. I smiled and brought him downstairs and put him in the chair. He moved on to chairs now, but not beds. Most would be claustrophobic, but he's anticlaustrophobic. I sighed at the thought and grabbed a coffee.

"Here you go baby boy." He smiled and ate the eggs measly. Why couldn't he have my fear, mess. I looked away not able to even look at all the mess he makes. I hate messes except. I smiled to my self. In the bed of course. "Whisper." I looked up at August's death glare. I felt myself cower in my seat. "You better not be thinking what i think your thinking." Huh only I can understand that I wonder why. She knows me too well.

"Foods done." She sighed and went and turned the stove off. I still felt myself Cower and then I heard crying. "I'll get it." I literately ran to the stairs wanting to get out of her field of vision. I picked up little Ally and smiled tickling her. She giggled.

"Milk!" I crossed my arms and she sighed. "Milk please!" I smiled and brought her downstairs. She was only one and so cute. I smiled and put her in her high chair. She was more sensitive to August yelling at me. Ty knew we were just kidding, but Ally hasn't established that yet. I sighed as August feed her and I took my breakfast to the table eating it. I never told anyone that Cedric is my nephew because I left that life when I became a vampire with my vampire family. I sighed thinking about my sister. She wasn't bad until she met him. Her husband. His crazy drinking and abused made her go crazy and that made her hurt Ced. I heard he lives with Eric know so he is technically Hannah's step 2nd cousin. This may not end well. Tonight is when I share my past with everyone. It was also the night I might be able to hug my nephew again. The last time I saw him was when his mother got put in jail. I shivered thinking about how bad she looked. I was going to take him in, but I knew Eric needed him more than me and I couldn't risk more people knowing about my past other than Eric, Jay, and August. Only they know about my past.

"Relax Whisper tonight is going to be fine." August wrapped her arms around me kissing me.

"I love you." She smiled.

"I love you too."

"Do you think he's down yet?" She shrugged and sat down on my lap taking some of my food. "Hey." She laughed and kissed me.

"I'll make it up to you tonight. April is taking the kids tonight." I smiled and kissed her.

"I think we should try for a third kid." She laughed and kissed me.

"Ya... maybe not." We looked over at where Ally was crying because Ty threw eggs at her. August sighed and went to Ally while I went to Ty.

(Eben's POV)

I smiled waking up to my beautiful wife. She had such beautiful black hair. "Are you going to check today?" She nodded. We have been trying for our own kids for months. We always watch Ty and Ally as much as we can because we both love kids. We both wanted five kids, but if we can't even have one. I sighed.

"Honey come on relax. We will soon." I nod and kissed her. We been having sex every night trying. I sighed and laid back. Please let her be pregnant please. I said a silent pray and waited. It felt like hours that she was in there. She came out in half an hour and she had no emtion written on her face. No way of telling if she was or not. She does this when she isn't.

"Honey I'm sorry-

"Don't be I'm pregnant." I smiled and grabbed her kissing her. She smiled and we fell back on the bed. "I am soooo happy." i smiled.

"Me too. And think right before Christmas you find out." She smiled.

"Ya... Maybe it'll be twins." I smile.

"Ya... I was a twin after all." She frowned.

"You never told me that." I sighed.

"Ya why you think my dad is so tough on me. I was the one who lived." She frowned.

"I'm so sorry. i never knew that." I smile.

"Don't worry I got over it. I was just born when it happened. He was born died and I wasn't." She nods and lay down in my arms. "Tomorrow we will be having Christmas with my father." i sighed.

"Great another argument about how I need to wear better clothes." I laughed.

"I love what you wear."

"Ya that's why your dad hates. He says and I quote 'clothes like that I'm surprise people on the streets aren't looking at you and calling you a whore.'" I sighed and kissed her.

"Your not a whore. Your my wife and I love you." She sighed and kissed me happily. I heard someone clear their throats at the door. I looked up and smiled. "Hey Jay." He rolled his eyes.

"Is this a bad time?" April blushed and I laughed we were in clothes.

"It's fine. What's up?"

"Look I hate to ask, but I heard your watching Eben's kids..." I sighed.

"You want me to watch Riley so you have time with Ryner." He nods and I smile.

"Fine we can do that."

"Thanks."

"Ya oh and by the way I'm also watching Derek's youngest and Sammy's kids." He nods.

"Ya your gluttony for punishment." I roll my eyes.

"Not really. Ally will be sleeping like Sony because they're both one and still tired ones. Riley and Ty will be just playing in the play room together and Dannie will be reading his book like always." He sighs.

"Fine at least you have April to help. Oh and I think Eric said he's staying with you this Christmas with his step son right?"

"Ya it should be fun." He laughs and walks out.

"You really are a gluttony for punishment I didn't know we were having every kid here." I sighed.

"Don't worry. Riley and Dannie are sharing a room with the bunk beds, Ty, Sony, and Ally all are having the rooms with the cribs."

"He's still in a crib!" i sigh and nod.

"Ya and he likes it." She just shook her head.

"He won't when he meets a girl." I laugh.

"Ya he'll be like Whisper." We both laugh and got ready for everyone.

* * *

_**WHISPER AND AUGUST! EBEN AND APRIL! This was such a fun and awesome ch. I am so happy I put them back in for just this Christmas. They will only stay for this ch and the next. That won't be all you see of Jay or Ebil. Eben, Ryner, April, Hannah, Jay, Eric, and Cedric will be in the next ch. LOVE YOU ALL FANS**_

_**- QUINN OUT :)**_


	7. Ch 7: Amazing Uncles and Great Jokes

(Whisper)

I walked in and smiled. I stood there stairing. I loved A a lot and she just always made me love her more. She was snuggled in the covers tired and looked to have tried to stay up for me. I sighed and walked in and pulled the covers back turning the tv off. She looked so comfy. I picked her up and carried her to our room laying her down. Her curly red hair going every where. Her hair was just beautiful. I smiled and threw my shirt off and shoes and socks and climbed in next to her. "I tried to stay up."

"I know. I know. Get some rest." i kissed her head and she curled up into me shivering. "Are you warm enough?" She nodded and smiled.

"I'm warmer near you." I just laughed and pulled her closer to me. I held her until she fell asleep no longer shivering and I sighed happily and closed my eyes. A whole day without the kids and I had to work and she was too tired. Well so much for trying for another.

(Cedric)

I spent the rest of the day talking to Della. "So how is your time?"

"Ya I didn't get to go with my friends my gramz put her damn foot down." I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Ever think she just wants to spend time with you." I heard her growl and I laugh. "Oh so you didn't"

"I miss you even when your being an ass." I laughed and looked up seeing Whisper walking in tired. I covered the phone.

"Tired?" He literally jumped seeing me sitting at the counter.

"Sorry. Uh ya. Too much work not enough play." I rolled my eyes and he went to making coffee and I went back to talking to Della.

"It is so frecken boring here!" I laughed and sighed.

"Ya well that's what you get for not accepting my offer." She was glaring at the phone angery I just knew it. I notice Whisper looking at me curiously, but I ignored it. "Anyways. So what are you going to do now?"

"Wait until Christmas is over and masterbate until I see you again." I literally spit my coffee out not expecting her to say that. I heard her laughing. "I was kidding Ced." I saw Whisper laughing.

"Who the hell are you talking to that just literally made you so shocked you wasted coffee." i blushed at Whisper's response.

"Nothing. No one." I blushed more and Whispered laughed cleaning it up.

"Fine don't tell me." I blushed.

"No, but really I am just going to text you and call you until you go crazy." I rolled my eyes at Whisper.

"Ya well there's a thing called turning my phone off."

"Ya, but you would never do that to me and you know why." I sighed and notice Whisper listening. I glared at him knowingly and he blushed and looked away. "Ya I know. Are you still having them?" Whisper looked at me confused and I just shooed him away.

"Ya every night." She sighed sounding tired.

"I'm sorry baby how is it going anyways." I sighed.

"Fine just tired."

"Ya I don't blame you. You did have night terrors last night." I sighed.

"Ya I know. I should go, but I'll call you after okay."

"Okay and I'll text you like crazy." I laughed.

"Ya okay."

"Already bye I'll talk to you later Cedric. Love you." I smiled.

"Okay bye Della Love you." I blushed when Whisper looked at me wanting to know everything. My uncle sure is a crazy guy. I hung up and drank the rest of my coffee.

"So... Della..."

"Don't ask questions Whisper."

"But who is she? A girlfriend?" I sighed

"Ya she's my girlfriend." He smiled.

"You have a girlfriend? Wow you really are my nephew."

"Oh please you couldn't get a date if your life depended on it." I looked up to see August walking in.

"Hey!"

"Don't hey me! You know it's the truth. After all I asked you out." I laughed as Whisper started to cower and sputter. This is a Whisper I haven't seen before, but hope to see more of. "I'm August by the way."

"Cedric." She smiled and sat down.

"So you have a girlfriend at school?" I blushed and nodded. "What's her name?"

"Della."

"Oh so is she cool." I thought about how she must be doing and shrugged.

"Depends on what's your definition is and what Della's mood is." She just laughed.

"Oh so she's one who gets in moods?"

"Ya it all depends." She smiled.

"You should ask her if she wants to spend Christmas with us." I laughed.

"Ya that might not be for the best."

"Why not don't you want here? Or is it your embarressed?" I blushed.

"No. It's just you don't know her. And her grandmother is really stricked."

"She lives with her grandmother? What happened to her parents?" I looked away and Whisper took that to change the subject.

"August. The boy just woke up easy with the question." She realized and nodded and walked off. I sighed.

"I'm going to go call my friends." I walked out and went upstairs to go call Kole.


End file.
